List of Notable SCP games
This is a list of notable SCP games in order of release date. Ratings on the 5-star system follow the level of enjoyment via a group of selected SCP-Foundation fans. ?☆? / Pending = Euclid Rating to be set later. Epic SCP Game = ★★★★★ Fine SCP Game = ★★★★ Good SCP Game = ★★★ Meh SCP Game = ★★ Bad SCP Game = ★ This list is moderated by fellow fans of the SCP-Foundation community and other members of the SCP-Wiki site. If you post any malicious software/links, on this list. it will be removed. When submitting a game to the Notable SCP Games list, Please leave a ?☆? or Pending for ratings later or it will be removed. SCP-087 SCP-087, created by haversine and released on January 28, 2012, is one of the first SCP games. It is a stair simulator and is based on SCP-087, Th Rating: ★★★★★ The Stairwell The Stairwell, created by ZykovEddy on March 2 2012, and remake on January 2014 as The Endless Stairwell More information was useful to write SCP - Containment Breach SCP - Containment Breach, created by Regalis and released on April 5, 2012. The game includes many of the well-known SCP objects from the SCP Foundation site with the main antagonist being SCP-173. It is the subject of this wiki. Rating: ★★★★★ SCP-087-B SCP-087-B is an unofficial sequel to SCP-087 and is similar to it, but with a different visual take on the stairwell structures and SCP-087-B. The game was created by Regalis on January 8, 2014. The game includes some enemies that attack the player if the player is not looking at them. This game is considered a stepping stone to SCP - Containment Breach. Rating: ''★★★★ SCP-432 SCP-432, created by SkyMidnight Labs on 2012 More information was useful to write SCP: Ascension ''SCP: Ascension is an SCP game in development in Unreal Engine 4 by Affray Studios, first announced on January 22, 2018, on Kickstarter SCP: Ascension is a survival-horror tactical shooter project Starting development in March 2018 when the Kickstarter funds were rewarded, development had to be postponed and revised to better fit the scale of the project, ultimately restarting in the first quarter of 2019. Development is set forth currently on SCP: Pandemic, a standalone predescessory gamemode of Ascension: Blackout targetting PC & Xbox One by the end of 2019 for private testing with Easy Anto-Cheat and other various middleware to pioneer the future of SCP: Ascension. Gamemode scope descriptions can be found here. Rating: [ ?☆? ] SCP Unity SCP Unity is a modern spiritual successor to the original SCP - Containment Breach, made entirely on the Unity engine. Its first public Alpha build was released on October 14, 2017, featuring little content and only SCP-173 as the lone SCP. However, it has since expanded to include a larger scope of content as well as 15 SCPs. It was created by a development team that is headed by Zornor90, Shadowscale, Aruspice, Corvus and Error. While the game was originally considered a "port" with updated graphics and aesthetic, the project has since been grown to boast a great amount of content than the original Containment Breach, including but not limited to further graphical improvements, new SCPs, and a completely different story. Rating: ★★★★ The Lost Signal: SCP The Lost Signal: SCP, an Android game created by Wing13 Games and released in December 2016. The game contains several SCP objects including SCP-1499, SCP-1497, SCP-1767, etc. Rating: ★★★ SCP: Secret Laboratory SCP: Secret Laboratory is an online multiplayer game released on March 1st, 2017, created by Hubert Moszka. The game is currently in beta. It is created in the Unity Engine. Players are randomly assigned "factions", consisting of D-Class personnel, Mobile Task Force (Epsilon 11), Chaos Insurgency, Scientists, Facility Guards, and SCPs (049 and 049-2, 079, 096, 106, 173, 939-89, and 939-53). Each faction has a different objective and win-state (D-Class personnel and Scientists have to escape the facility; MTF and Facility Guards must neutralize Chaos Insurgency agents, D-Class, and SCPs; Chaos Insurgency must kill Scientists, Facility Guards, and MTF; SCPs must kill all other factions). The game was released on Steam on December 30th, 2017. Future SCPs considered for the game include SCP-457 & SCP-966. SCP-079 was temporarily removed in an update and now has been reintroduced. Rating: ★★★★ SCP: Liberation SCP: Liberation is a 2D SCP game based off Containment Breach and the SCP Foundation', '''made in a custom game engine. While similar to ''Containment Breach, it also contains new SCPs such as 2121 and XXXX. The game can be found on Game Jolt, Indie DB, and itch.io, and will be released during either version 1.1 or 1.1-2. The official website can be found here . ] On release, it will have over 200 in-game rooms to explore and a rich amount of content to enjoy and experiment with. The game has a custom game engine made from nothing but core logic, effort and time. Currently being developed by one person "Aubarino / AubarinoEmpire" so the release may be delayed, but the longer it takes the more effort and content will be in the finished product. Better content-rich then rushed and sloppy. [ Discontinued ] SCP: Terminal SCP: Terminal is the first Text Based SCP Game; and the first SCP Game to have the end goal of all the SCPs on the entire SCP Foundation wiki!. With a custom game engine / framework it is a very interesting project and is also one of the most unique SCP games seen for a while since Containment Breach. It is Text-Based.. but the game will be the largest SCP Game ever made! and will include every SCP on the wiki when it is done. It will take a long time to finish, but each update will have a guaranteed large amount of new SCP's added to the game. The IndieDB page can be found here For updates and info on the game. you can find Aubarino on twitter! And also his discord group. Being developed by Aubarino. Rating ★★★★★ SCP - Isolation SCP - Isolation is an indie horror game formerly made by GreatCorn, which is currently being remastered by Storming Summit. Currently, the only official media are their Discord and YouTube Channel . Rating: ★★★.5 SCP Area 8 SCP Area 8 is an indie horror game created by Mykhailo Radzievskyi which was greenlit on Steam back in 2015 and is set for release on Steam in the second half of 2018. The game currently has 2 SCPs: SCP-173 and SCP-167. Rating: ★★★ SCP - Foundation Command SCP - Foundation Command ''is a singleplayer game currently in development by Affray Studios. It's a WIP top-down foundation building game, with unique features such as Chaos Insurgency raids, breaches, and much more. Rating: Pending SCP: Rebirth ''SCP: Rebirth is a singleplayer game currently in development by Pig's Indie Games, first announced on June 14, 2018, with a teaser trailer. The game will feature numerous different SCPs and unique characters throughout the storyline, as well as numerous different endings. Certain assets from Containment Breach, such as SCP-173 and its neck-snap SFX, are reused for the game. Rating: ★★ Foundation Architect Foundation Architect is a singleplayer game in Development by Gyx Studios as a freelance project, the game was first announced on the 17th of June, 2018, the game has no set release date, and is based on strategy construction games such as Prison Architect, the player runs a facility and controls the day-to-day operation of the site in question. You can also visit the wiki for the game here Rating: ?☆? SCP - Recovery SCP - Recovery is a singleplayer SCP horror game in development where you play as an agent who's part of a team of agents who recover a lost foundation facility. The game's development is being kept private, however, it is currently in alpha and is planned for a 2023 release. One of the plans for the game, in order to set it apart from other SCP horror games, is the ability to fight back against hostiles as a last effort. However, it should be made clear that this feature should not be abused; the game will encourage staying clear of threats - running and hiding - instead, and fighting back against threats should, again, only be treated as a last-ditch effort, especially since resources are tight, meaning the player will usually only have their fists to fight back. While it will be possible to fight back with random debris lying around the site, effective weapons are scarce, such as guns which are effectively rare, and ammo which is almost as rare. Rating: ?☆? SCP: Data Redacted SCP: Data Redacted is a Role-Playing Game made on Unreal Engine 4 based on the SCP Foundation where you can join various factions such as, but not limited too, Class-D, Researcher, Security, SCPs and MTF. The game started development early August of 2018 by Apollyon Studios but as of November 2018, the game does not have a set release date. Rating: ?☆? SCP-16p SCP-16p is a 2D survival videogame based on the redacted stories of the SCP Foundation. Development started at 12/ 28/ 19 on Construct 2 game engine. Currently is on alpha and does not have a release date yet. You can see the proof of concept in his itch.io page . The game is currently a Prototype. The game engine will change for better features. Rating: ★ SCP - The Endurance The game has been in works since 2014, but the primal code was abandoned (outdated trailer here, was named Five nights in SCP facility). The code was rewritten and the game is playable, but there are a few things that have to be finished. A new trailer was released here to celebrate the Developers recent achievement of 500.000 subscribers. The game will be released on Gamejolt for free here . The game is based on SCP:CB and popular game series Five Nights at Freddy's. Rating: pending SCP: Blackout The Demo for this Virtual Reality game was released to steam on March 1st while the release date for the full version has not yet been announced. The devs are continually fixing bugs and updating the game even trough the demo. Here is the description provided on steam for the game: "A VR/Desktop game where you are a new D-Class personnel in a secret SCP research facility when everything falls apart. Use what you can find as you explore the facility, access logs to learn about the SCP entities in containment, and run for your life from the SCP entities that have escaped." You can download and play the demo for free here (Download link on the right-hand side of the screen, just scroll down a bit). Rating: ★★★★★ SCP-3008 SCP-3008 is a game based on the SCP story with the same title. The player explores the IKEA store, builds bases out of furniture, scrounges for food and tries to survive the attacks of the mutated staff. The game is still in development. There is a variety of game mechanics, including scrapping furniture to gather crafting items, traps of all kinds, skill upgrades with different upgrade paths, power-ups, and more. The game can be downloaded here. Rating: ★★ SCP - New View SCP - New View is a top-down horror shooter SCP game where you play as an MTF unit, attempting to salvage the situation during a containment breach. It was formerly known as SCP - Recontainment. We have a Discord, a Website, a Trello, and etc. (found in the Discord) Rating: ★★★ SCP snaulX Edition It is open-source game with mini-facility who was made in 48 hours (but continues to develop) on Unity by snaulX. But in version smaller then 0.1.6 SCPs haven`t abnormal abilities. SCPs on this moment (0.1.4 beta-release): SCP-096, SCP-173, SCP-1162 Future SCPs: SCP-049, SCP-106, SCP-079, SCP-914 and etc. Also in feauture will adds MTF, Guard, other zones and other more. https://snaulx.itch.io/scp-snaulx-edition Website: https://wolnew.wordpress.com/scp-snaulx-edition/ Open-source code: https://github.com/snaulX/scp-snaulx-edition Group in VK: https://vk.com/scp_snaulx_edition Rating: ★ *note - improve graphics quality and translation grammer. message 087 087 is a psychological supernatural horror game that inspired by SCP-087-B. Actually, we (developers of Conditional Team) think that SCP-087-B is good enough but also we believe it could be greater if it wasn't just a developer's experiment at beginning of a game developer carrier. And we are going to break those barriers of stepping stone project. The team's target sounds like this: to create an interesting horror game with long narrative that will contain well-known original game mechanics and realize new gamedev trends. And we plan to achieve this target. And our more concrete goal is to close the 087 project that contains some things of the original game and realizes new story, beautiful, well-stylized graphics, good performance, and atmospheric sounds describing game-happening context. ...and our goal is to reach extraordinary level in arts of interactions. Our Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ct_games, our VK community: https://vk.com/game_087, our email: scp.conditional.team@gmail.com Ratings: ?☆? The Coffee Machine The Coffee Machine is a simple 2D game simulator of SCP-294 . You as Dr. Bright are immortal and can test any drink your mad mind can think. Updating constantly for new drinks and liquids, you can contribute with ideas in their forum . Play here.